


Titanic

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [2]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You and Ben sit down to watch the movie Titanic





	Titanic

You were curled up on the couch with Ben, who had been your boyfriend for quite sometime. You were both underneath a nice warm blanket. The two of you were enjoying a movie. A movie that you had decided to pick out to watch. Titanic. A sad romantic movie. Something that was worthwhile watching.

 

Your head was rested on Ben’s strong shoulder. You had a thing for sappy movies, but this was one of the tear jerker ones. Sometimes you wondered why you kept watching it, but it was something that you enjoyed watching.

 

Ben’s long slender fingers were intertwined with yours. His thumb was rubbing smoothly against your skin. He placed a soft kiss on the side of your head as the two of you go to the worst part of the movie.

 

The Titanic was sinking and Rose and Jack were still on the ship. Soon the very sappy part that you hated was coming.

 

You never really told Ben what happened when you watched this movie due to the fact that this was the first time that the two of you were watching it together.

 

The saddest part of the movie had come. You felt tears come to your eyes. No, every damn single time you watched this movie you cried. You sniffed trying to keep your tears from falling, but it didn’t work.

 

Ben looked down at you. “Darling are you alright?”

 

You looked up at him and smiled a non-convincing smile. “I’m fine. It’s just that this movie gets me every time.” You told him softly.

 

Ben shifted his arms and pulled you closer to him. He hated seeing you cry, but this movie tugged at his heart strings too. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead and rubbed your arm with his hand. He didn’t think that a movie would make you this emotional, but movies are meant to do that.


End file.
